swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ricardo Alexandre
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fire Stone page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, sannse (help forum | blog) 02:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) One other thing Ricardo, and this is important.' Pace yourself.' Do not do it all in one week or even 1 month. It's looking good, let me know if you ever want help in creating a page either with the tables, or anything else.Tarstark (talk) 18:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) No worries, all learning as we go. Mostly, I just want the wikia to be as accurate and factual as possible. And while some things are not needed, they do help complete the picture. I.e. You adding the image of all of the materials., Oddly enough, no one has done that, and it makes sense. So good call. Tarstark (talk) 04:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Mariorodrigues (talk) 11:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Mario Ultimamente não tenho tido muito tempo, mais sempre que puder vou contribuir com o Sword Quest(Português). Just created a bunch of pages. You do not need to delete & re-add the pictures as you have been doing. Just provide the correct translations & fix the links. I am hoping you do not do anymore pictures or category editing for a while. Especially the pictures. I can not stress that enough. The only real option open to me is to delete your profile. I do not want to do that, but again, there is no reason for you to continually delete & re-add pictures just to get your stats up. Ever.. Can not stress enough that you have to follow the rules, especially on a wiki. Please, no more false postings and edits. Avoid that at all costs, and I will be looking at all edits you do for a while to be sure that you are no longer falsely increasing your count & stats.Tarstark (talk) 03:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tarstark (talk) 03:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC)I don't care about the points or stats either, but some do. They like getting higher and higher and seeing how they relate to others., which is why we have to try to keep it fair & straight. I can understand getting bored while updating the pages. It's why I told you its important to pace yourself. Heck, I started creating Profit-Bronze and left it mid-completion. I probably won't complete it until tomorrow. If you get bored, just publish/save what you have done and go back to it later. Lots of pages are incomplete for that reason. We want to do other things, so do them. But, you can't just delete & save stuff over and over again for fun. It does screw up the stat counting, and the system will start throwing things out and if one does it, more might follow just to see what they too can earn. So, do try to be careful in the future. You are doing a great service to the wiki by translating pages,. just leave a page alone if your bored, rather than play on it. Keep your profile, just be careful and chalk it up to lesson learned.Tarstark (talk) 04:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tarstark (talk) 05:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Not sure if you know this, but you can do all of your edits at once, you don't have to save between every single edit you do, and this includes categories as well. If your worried about losing it, just do all of your edits, then hightlight the whole thing, & copy it. If it doesn't publish. All you have to do is then paste it back. Hopefully that'll save you some time. So, I just checked.. saving between each and every edit as you've been doing also quickly pushes the edit counter up.. I will assume that you didn't know that and was being careful.. from now on, please make all of your edits in one go. No one else saves their edits one at a time.Tarstark (talk) 10:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC)